


A Love Bite

by OTPTillTheEnd



Series: Stolen Moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: What is Maria hiding under the collar of her dress?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme #17 A Love Bite requested by Tielan

He hadn’t meant to stare, or maybe he had, now he found himself clearing his throat as he met Maria’s gaze.

“Something the matter, Captain?” Steve could tell, despite her outward professional appearance, she had been thinking the exact same thing. The way her pulse picked up just a bit, the look in her eyes as she caught him looking at her neck. A dark bruise marking the juncture of her shoulder and neck. A bruise he had more than eagerly made, as he tasted her with his mouth the night before.

The way her body arched in his, the way she fought to keep from making too much noise despite the fact that he knew it felt good, the little noises that slipped past her lips as he brought her to the very edge of pleasure, the way she came undone under him, everything about her was imprinted into his brain.

“No, everything is fine.” The corner of her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile, he might not be as bad at lying as he had been once upon a time, but he knew that she knew what he had been thinking of. An inch or so below the collar of her professional black dress, was his mark, a mark that matched about a dozen or so other marks that littered her pale skin, hidden by her dress. Marks that where a window into their overlooked connection.


End file.
